This invention pertains to reciprocating-piston machines, such as gas compressors, and the like, and in particular to a frame, crankshaft and crosshead assembly, and to a crankshaft and crosshead frame for such machines.
Frames, crankshafts and crosshead arrangements for reciprocating-piston machines typically involve expensive castings and machining of components and parts, and yield ponderous end products.